


The Velvet

by unweavetherainbows



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Humor, Dancing, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unweavetherainbows/pseuds/unweavetherainbows
Summary: Jongin thinks he knows what fun is. That is, until he meets Kyungsoo.





	

In the split second that it takes Jongin to realize where his friends have dragged him, the smile slips off his face and his mouth falls open. 

“No.” Jongin turns to glare at Yixing, who has a wicked grin on his face. “With a capital N.”

“Come on, Jongin-ah, you never let us bring you anywhere fun!”

“Yeah!” Sehun wheedles from his other side. “You said you would let us take you somewhere exciting.”

Jongin’s eyes become wider as he gestures to the building behind them.

“By fun and exciting I didn’t mean a strip club!”

“Jongin,” Sehun whines, trying to pull on Jongin's arm from where he’s resolutely planted himself into the ground. “It’s only one time. One time isn’t going to kill you.”

Yixing smirks, running a hand through his shock of black hair. “Who knows, you might even have fun.”

Jongin resents this. He has fun. He loves fun. He even makes time in his packed schedule of a double dance and bio major to go to parties sometimes. Jongin knows how to have fun with a capital F-U-N. He’s a dancer, for god’s sake, and a charming one at that. But strip clubs? Writhing around a pole and removing clothing doesn’t qualify as dancing. Jongin wrinkles his nose at the thought.

But Yixing is looking at him from underneath his lashes and Sehun is pouting and Jongin can feel the pained, falsetto “oppa, please’ that’s about to escape from his lips so he feels his resolve crumble, throws up his hands, and gives in. 

“Fine! Fine. One time.”

Sehun whoops and throws his hands up in celebration, almost punching Jongin in the face as he pushes past him to have a victory dance with a giggling Yixing. 

Jongin thinks he actually sees the back of his brain with the force at which he rolls his eyes so he untangles his two IdiotsTM from each other, grinning despite himself, and they start amiably down the road toward the dimly lit building. 

As they approach the building, bass can be heard thumping faintly from inside and Jongin can make out the words “The Velvet” above the door. He audibly gulps.

Sehun doesn’t give him the chance to back out and with an arm wound tightly around his shoulders, steers him up the steps to the lone bouncer at the door. 

“Hey! It’s this big guy’s twenty-third birthday,” Yixing claps a hand on Jongin’s back, “and we were really hoping to get inside?” He widens his eyes a bit, as if acting cute will work on a man who looks like he eats three of Yixing for breakfast. 

“Get out,” the bouncer’s tone is unwavering as he glares down at Yixing, whose smile only grows wider. “VIPs only.”  
Yixing has to stand on the very tips of his toes as he whispers something in the bouncer’s ear. His expression doesn’t change as he once again stares down at the now beaming Yixing before stepping aside, unlocking the door and ushering them inside. 

“Hyung, what did you say to him?” Jongin asks as the door slams shut behind them. “I thought he was going to kick your ass.”

Yixing winks at him. “I know a guy.”

The hallway to the main part of the club is poorly lit, so Jongin has to squint to see the light seeping through what he realizes are closed curtains at the end of the hall. Velvet curtains, he makes note of as they push past.

The interior of the club is nothing like Jongin envisioned. He expected a dimly lit stage with clusters of tables surrounding it, clouds of smoke lingering around shady patrons as they shove dollar bills into the pockets of dancers on poles. 

Instead, he sees a brightly lit main stage with tables surrounding it that extend to more private clusters of tables at the back. Suited up waitstaff are bringing customers drinks from the bar to the right of the stage. The patrons seem to be of considerable wealth, flashing rolexes and diamond jewellery, leaving Jongin feeling underdressed in his simple black dress shirt and slacks. 

He spins around to face Sehun and Yixing, who are grinning at him. “This is so...so-”

“-classy? High-end? Not what you were expecting?” Sehun smirks. 

“We would only bring you to the best, Jongin,” Yixing says, jostling him in the side with an elbow. “Now come on, let’s sit down. The show’s about to start.”

The three of them find a table near the front, Yixing flagging down a waiter and ordering Jongin a scotch on the rocks because “he’s a big boy now.” The waiter nods, heading toward the bar as the lights dim and the crowd quiets. 

Smooth jazz oozes out of the speakers, and Jongin lets the sound wash over him. Smoke fills the stage and Jongin squints, barely able to make out a figure standing in the thick of it. The music picks up and the smoke thins, allowing the audience to see the lean form of a girl in all black with a fedora to match. She smiles coyly at the crowd from underneath her hat, stretching out a stocking clad leg and trailing a hand down it. She moves artfully around the smoky stage, smirking as she flashes skin every once in a while to the cheers and whistles of the audience. At one point she’s joined by two male backup dancers, who alternate between pressing up behind her and moving in sync with each other, body rolling in time with the music. 

Jongin is captivated. As a dancer, he knows how to appreciate art and this is nothing less than that. He doesn’t quite know what to do with art that turns him on but hell if he’s complaining about it. Jongin throws back the scotch that Yixing got him just as the lights dim and the dancers strike their ending pose to the cheers and applause of the audience. 

The next performance passes in a blur of three girls whirling around the stage, winking at the audience as they slowly remove the layers they have on until they’re down to lacy black bodysuits. At this point, Jongin has accepted Sehun and Yixing’s goal of getting him piss drunk and has thrown back an innumerable amount of shots, uncaring of his inevitable deathly hangover tomorrow. 

With alcohol thrumming through his system, quickening his heart rate and heightening his senses, he laughs giddily with his best friends as the stage darkens once again and the music quiets, awaiting the next performance. 

The music fades out to silence and the stage turns to pitch black, and the jeers and chatter of the audience falls quiet as they hold their breath in anticipation of what’s coming. A low voice begins to croon out of the speakers as a lone spotlight shines on the stage. A figure is standing in the center of the stage with a cane held in one hand, gaze fixed on the ground. 

Jongin’s breath catches in his throat and fuck, he can’t tear his eyes away as the man begins to move. Every stretch of his arm, sway of his hips, and glance at the crowd is purposeful; every move is decisive and calculated and not even a second is wasted. 

The music picks up as a low bass beat is added and Jongin is staring unblinkingly at the man on stage as the bass drops into something body roll-worthy and the man smirks at the crowd with plump lips as he drops to his knees and grinds against the cane. 

Jongin thinks his heart actually stops when the man swings the cane around to rest above his round ass and uses it as a bar to undulate against. The crowd goes absolutely wild, some people even standing up to get a better view. 

Jongin can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or from the effects of the performance but his heart is pounding and he’s never been so turned on in his life. He gulps down a shot that somehow materializes in front of him but it does nothing to help him feel less sweaty or bothered. If anything, it makes him feel worse. 

The guy on stage gets up, his lips splitting into a heart shape smile as he continues to move with the music. Jongin can’t breathe. 

Yixing nudges Sehun and motions towards the completely slack-jawed Jongin and Sehun snickers, grabbing a napkin and pretending to wipe up drool around Jongin’s chin. 

Jongin doesn’t even notice, too enraptured by the man on stage as he drops to his knees again and moves his hips fluidly along the cane, blinking up at the audience through his lashes. 

The cheers become even louder as he turns around and rolls his hips beneath the cane once more, his shirt slipping off one shoulder to reveal a sliver of pale skin. 

Jongin thinks he has an aneurysm. 

As the music fades out, the man whirls to face the audience and winks for the last time, flipping his cane to rest against his side as he disappeared behind black curtains. 

The cheers of the audience are deafening, but all Jongin can hear is the ringing in his ears. He's not even sure if he exists anymore because how can anything that perfect exist in real life?

He swivels in his seat to face Yixing and Sehun, both of whom are sporting matching grins. 

Jongin looks his best friends in their dumb faces and there's only one thought that comes to mind. 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
